¿La inocencia tiene nombre?
by selandor
Summary: la existencia de la gente siempre tiene un sentido, ¿que pasa si no lo conoces?, ¿lo buscas?, o destruyes.
1. la inocencia tiene nombre

Hola a mis 3 lectores, esta historia esta compuesta en partes, cada una de llas mostrara el punto de vista y las acciones del personaje

las letras cursivas representan la voz de Arcuid (para quienes no sepan una vampiro ancestral) y las letras normales las de Shiki (un chavo que tiene un poder extraño), para mas informaicón dense una vuelta por amimextremist o wikipedia.

Inner: recuerda decirles que ninguno de estos personajes son tuyos y que solo lo haces po amor al arte

¿para que?, yalo dijiste tú.

¿LA INOCENCIA TIENE NOMBRE?

_Una mascara… eso soy, nada más que una ficción de vida, algo que no es__, algo que carece de todo valor humano ya que jamas lo fui… y aún así… aún así estoy aquí, continuando con esta farsa, creyendo que puedo cambiar, creyendo que mi existencia tiene una razón como la de los demás, pero, esa maldita voz me tortura diciendo que soy un error de la naturaleza, que jamas debi existir… y yo le creo… nunca me he esforzado por aceptar esto que soy; mis ideas se vuelven cada vez más confusas ya no deseo saber nada… y duermo, duermo el sueño de los condenados._

●●●

Algo que no es, que jamas debio ser, un reflejo de vida, un espejismo de lo verdadero… esas palabras retumban en mi mente al momento de despertar y me pregunto si seran ciertas; me respondo con un "tal vez", ya que jamás me he sentido como alguien, hago las cosas por inercia y no por deseo.

Pasan los minutos y llega la hora de despedirme de la gente que me ha cuidado todo este tiempo¿mi familia?

Es la hora de regresar al lugar donde nací, al que debería llamar hogar; aún así al traspasar las verjas me siento como un extraño, la gente que hay habita afirma conocerme, saber quien soy… mentirosos, no saben nada de mí… estoy solo, sumergido en oscuridad… y no conozco nada más que esto.

●●●

_El tiempo de sueño termina y despierto con una energía renovada¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿200 ó 300 años¿el mundo habra cambiado?... la voz en mi cabeza me molesta diciendo:_

_¿y eso te concierne a ti¡no eres mas que una anomalia¡un error de la naturaleza¡COMPRENDELO Y MUERE!..._

_Después de oír todo esto cierro mis ojos, la voz calla creyendo que ha ganado, y algo en mi despierta, la voz se estremece ante este cambio, algo que la enfrenta y le demuestra que jamaras volvera a dejar que sobreestime mi existencia, la voz desaparece como un murmullo en el desierto…_

_Lentamente, con gran parsimonia, me dedico a arreglarme…hay alguien que lleva tiempo esperandome… en mi cara solo se dibuja una desquiciante sonrisa…_

●●●

"No necesito de nadie, nadie necesita de mi; soy libre"… después de estas palabras que pronuncie apenas en un susurro, caigo en mi oscuridad, enn mi reino de soledad… cuando despierto ya es de noche; este inútil cuerpo, me digo a mi mismo, al momento de incorporarme mis gafas caen; ante mi se abre un mundo distinto, parecido pero discordante con la realidad, un mundo en el que las cosas determinan su existencia por las líneas que posee, en fin un mundo de muerte.

No me asusta, ya no, pero me repugna el pensar que mi unica habilidad, aquello que me hace especial, es que tengo el conocimiento de la muerte y lo puedo usar cuando quiera.

●●●

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dormí por ultima vez, el mundo ha cambiado, se ha refugiado en una mascara de metal… los grandes ancestros han sido convertidos en folclore¿y yo¿en que me he convertido? En una simple cazadora de aberraciones… la voz, la voz a desaparecido de mi mente pero, ahora es algo peor._

●●●

Algunos días han pasado desde que comence a vivir en ese lugar, en ese lugar donde todos sus habitantes usan una mascara en mi presencia; finjen preocupación y no es así, soy una molestia para ellos, algo que afecta su modo de vivir, felicidades, el sentimiento es mutuo, odio sus reglas, sus regimenes, sus rostros, todo.

Al salir del colegio tomo el camino el camino más largo hacia mi "hogar", estoy intranquilo, mi respiración se acelera, que me pasa, es como sifuera a cazar algo; mientras pienso así, la veo, la personificación de la luz, no puedo controlarme, mi sangre hierve y mi mente se pierde.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, por favor.


	2. el sueño de la inocencia

Hola a mis 3 lectores, despues de mucho tiempo he actualizado, perdonen las molestias pero es que he escrito otras cosas y apenas se ocurrio pasarla a la computadora (soy un amante del lapiz y el papel), pero prometo que actualizare mas rapido.

Inner: no le creen, eso dijo cuand... mmmphjughg (a inner se lo llevan unos hombres en una camioneta negra)

EL SUEÑO DE LA INOCENCIA

_Un suave viento toca mis mejillas y recorre mi cuerpo, rodea mi pecho, mis brazos, mis piernas, parece un éxtasis, abro los ojos para contemplar el cielo… todo se nubla, caigo sin percatarme y… me quiebro, todo mi yo se deshace, no soy mas que partes de un juguete roto…_

"¿Qué he hecho?" es la única idea en mi mente, pero trato de huir, escapar, mi cuerpo no reacciona… los segundos pasan y el terror me lleva a la oscuridad… caigo desmayado…

_Mis músculos se han unido, los tendones y articulaciones logran darme un poco de movimiento, el levantarme es impensable… repto como una vil serpiente y como si fuese una me refugio en un lugar húmedo y frió…sueño con espejos, títeres, llamas… sin saber como he vendado mis heridas con una cinta…_

Un templo vació… un reclinatorio… yo rezando ante el crucifijo… un cáliz derramándose… yo derramando sangre… en el centro del templo una mujer… un rostro con ojos llenos de sed…

_-Noa_

_Mis ojos se abren en el instante en que murmuro ese nombre, un grito de dolor me alcanza; los nervios de toda mi piel se reconstruyen al mismo tiempo… el dolor me enloquece y el sueño me reclama una vez mas…_

Una suave brisa acaricia mi rostro y mis ojos se abren, ladeo mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, estoy en mi habitación, la ladeo hacia la derecha y veo que mi hermana esta abriendo la ventana, al momento de voltearse noto que una sonrisa desquiciante cubre su rostro, pero parpadeo y esta ya no se encuentra.

-OH! Ya has despertado, Shiki

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Ella me observa con preocupación

-¿Acaso no recuerdas? Bueno, te desmayaste en el parque debido a tu anemia, por suerte Kohaku pasaba por ahí y te vio tirado en el suelo

Los recuerdos llegan a mi sin siquiera llamarlos… ¿sucedió realmente?

-Hermana

-¿Si?

-¿cerca de mi había alguien…?

-¿Por qué? ¿hablabas con alguien?

-No, es que… olvídalo

Sus palabras me traen confusión, tal vez fue una alucinación, un mal sueño

-deberías descansar el resto del día- se dirige a la puerta de mi habitación- ahora que recuerdo Kohaku me informo de que había encontrado un objeto cerca de ti, lo guardo en tu mesita.

Y sale de mi habitación como un personaje de una obra.

_Mi cuerpo se encuentra ya sin ninguna herida visible pero, esta demasiado débil… la sed, la sed me atormenta… estoy debilidad, cualquiera puede atacarme… tengo de miedo de que me apresen… ¿Por qué me hizo esto?... le odio… ¿Por qué le odio?, al fin, soy una caída, pero, soy la más poderosa… ¿Quién tiene el poder para derrotarme sin que me de cuenta? La iglesia no, el que busco tampoco… noto que el día comienza y con él, el propósito de encontrar ese misterioso ser, la brisa rodea mi cuerpo, indicándome que me encuentro semidesnuda._

Hurgo con curiosidad dentro de mi cajón, de él saco una navaja retráctil con las palabras "siete noches" grabadas… en ese momento un torrente de imágenes y sonidos me hacen comprender que realmente yo asesine una mujer… no importa que paso con su cuerpo… poco a poco…

Inner: por favor, cualquier duda, comentario o insulto envienlo en un post, eso hace que a este inutil le den ganas de escribir ;-)

¡AH! inner, ya volviste, ¿a donde te llevaron esos hombres?

inner: al cuanto oscuro TT.TT


	3. el encuentro de las inocencias

ok... esto es raro... han pasado muchas cosas en año y medio, agradezco a los que lean esta historia y les pido que sepan perdonar la variación de estilo, de mil maneras he intentado escribir este capítulo número tres y no he podido hacerlo, hasta el día de hoy. Agradezco a los que lean y mucho más a los que deseen dejar un comentario.

inner: los personajes de Tsukihime no pertencen a este sujeto y mucho menos su trama a la cual tu le has hecho lo que ha deseado

lo sé y no me arrepiento...

..............................................................................................

¿Y si la máscara no existiera? Si nuestras almas entraran siempre en contacto ¿Cómo sería el mundo?

Poco a poco las luces se apagan… una figura se mueve entre las sombras, es raro sentir miedo en tu habitación y mírenme, asustado por un movimiento del que ni siquiera sé si fue producto de mi imaginación, otra vez, ahora se encuentra frente a mi armario, un trozo de oscuridad, no, de vacío, vibra frente a mis ojos, se mueve y crece, ha ocupado mi habitación, ha ocupado mi mundo, solo yo y el vacío, nada más, de repente no sé donde comienzo yo y donde termina él.

Despierto, mi cuarto se encuentra en penumbra, llevo mis manos a mi rostro y lo noto cubierto de algo viscoso, para mis adentros formulo la palabra:

sangre

_El tiempo pasa, mis sentimientos dejan de dominarme y la razón ha hecho acto de presencia, hace tiempo que no presenciaba un poder tan impresionante, más halagos no pueden salir de mis labios, es demasiado frustrante el que alguien desafíe mi poder, camino y busco, ninguna presencia que valga la pena, el objeto de mi cacería deja de importarme._

_Con cada segundo me vuelvo más obstinada, más impaciente, mis acciones empiezan a ser otra vez instintivas, mi cuerpo se ha curado pero, el trauma de la muerte no ha desaparecido, la alternancia es sumamente dolorosa._

_La presencia es como una suave melodía, el día de ayer no la percibí, fue una cacofonía indescriptible, seguida inmediatamente por mi muerte. Aguzo mi oído, nada sorprendente, al momento que cae la tarde, en la punta de un edificio la escucho, puro, nítida, única… la melodía que esperaba, a pesar de no conocerla. Me inclino y de un salto llego a la azotea._

No lo soporto, cada segundo de confusión me oprime, trato de huir y la oscuridad no me recibe, mi alma se pudre y no puedo reconfortarla, el peso más grande es el de las acciones que jamás podremos rehacer, dijo un filósofo alemán.

Me detengo, mis pensamientos son un asco, mi ritmo de ideas se ha perdido, no lo entiendo… si no pienso como generalmente lo haría ¿sigo siendo yo? No soporto este ritmo de ideas, tengo miedo, la sangre en mi rostro, la sangre derramada, el vacío y aquel relicario sangriento trastocan mi juicio.

Trato de escapar y la única solución que aparece en mi mente es subir y dejarme caer, dejarme arrastrar por la gravedad antes de impactar con el suelo, con mi realidad y por un segundo sentirme libre, libre de verdad, sin opciones pero, sin más decisiones.

_El pánico en su rostro es indescriptible, aparecí ante él como el eco de un pecado pasado, como el vengativo espíritu del padre de Hamlet ante su hermano, su miedo me provoca risa, esta vez soy yo la que domina la situación._

_Pongo mis pies en tierra y dejo que el viento controle mi cabellera, su melodía retumba en mis oídos es un hermoso réquiem, un réquiem dedicado a…, no lo sé, no tiene dueño esa melodía agresiva, llena de matices, no solo su habilidad es única, también su espíritu._

_Durante segundos permanezco en silencio con una arrogante sonrisa en mi rostro pero, en realidad me encuentro subyugada por este ser capaz de matarme, capaz de matarse, capaz de miles de actos más oscuros y sombríos que todos los realizados por el hombre hasta el momento y aun así… incapaz de entenderse._

_Me acerco peligrosamente a él, temo que una vez más me mate, temo ser poseída por un instante de locura y matarle pero, cada sonido que sale de su boca, cada movimiento nervioso me indica que es alguien distinto al que me ataco el día de ayer._

_¿Sigue valiendo la pena esta sarta de ideas sin sentido y contradictorias a mi natural yo?_

Al momento en que el vacío me llama con mayor fuerza ella aparece: la encarnación de la luz. Le temo y la vez me seduce, lo contrario de lo que siempre he considerado propio, aquello que destruí y aún así no pude aniquilar. Mi mente no comprende que existen seres sobrenaturales en este mundo, solo he conocido una bruja y aún así el único testimonio de su poder son estos lentes.

Retrocedo, balbuceo disculpas, ofensas, amenazas, nada valido, el temor es tan palpable que incluso ella se burla de mis palabras.

No encuentro otro lugar a donde escapar, si este ente fue capaz de evitar su muerte, ¿de podrá hacer en mi contra?... y sin saber como la pregunta que me ha atormentado y no he querido responder aparece: ¿Por qué la mate?

Fue instintivo, un impulso natural, una reacción instintiva ante algo que representaba peligro, tal vez algo más, tal vez miedo ante aquello que jamás he podido ser, tal vez eso o tal vez odio hacia aquello que muestra que soy imperfecto e inútil sin mi oscuridad… no lo sé.

Detengo mi huída, sé que es inútil y mejor espero el golpe letal, su aparición solo retardo aquello que tenía planeado hacer desde un principio. Espero y nada sucede. De repente de su boca sale una violenta carcajada mientras la escucho decirse en voz baja: "y eso que importa, he sufrido demasiado para lograr ser yo".

Al instante siguiente la tengo detrás de mí, sujetando mi cuello, dispuesta a liquidarme en cualquier momento: "eres divertido, interesante y poderoso, vas a ayudarme con mi tarea y no existen negativas".

Trato de hablar y decirle que no le temo a la muerte pero, ella me corta mientras pronuncia la sentencia que definirá el resto de mi existencia: "¡Oh! Claro que lo harás, especialmente porque después de tu dichosa muerte heroica no existe nada más, tu vida se acaba y no existe un cielo, un infierno, ni siquiera un eterno retorno al cual aferrarse"

Sus palabras como agujas se clavan en mi corazón… la nada de mi pesadilla se manifiesta una vez más ante mí y el pánico se hace presente, no habrá más lucha, ni resistencia el miedo me ha subyugado a ella.

.......................................................................

Gracias, en realidad gracias a los que lean esto especialmente a las personas que me tienen en favortios y en las cuales pense tantas veces mientras fallaba con cada borrador de historia...

no quiero sonar así pero, no mentire, me da alegría poder presentar este capítulo y espero acabar pronto esta historia para beneplacito mío y de los que la leen.

adios.


End file.
